CB Regular Quests 2014 Page 7
All quest series as of July 19, 2014 in alphabetical order. * A Bobcat's Breakfast - Brightwood Armada: Regular Quests 2014 Page 1 * Brightwood Bistro - Dummy Whacking: Regular Quests 2014 Page 2 * Eatza Pizza - Grocery Grab: Regular Quests 2014 Page 3 *Groovy Grooming - Legend of Lionheart: Regular Quests 2014 Page 4 *Life, Liberty and Lions - Out of Season: Regular Quests 2014 Page 5 *Paint Pigments - Scarebear: Regular Quests 2014 Page 6 *Schooling Around - Storage Sled: Regular Quests 2014 Page 7 (This Page) *Storytime Magic - Tomato, Tomato: Regular Quests 2014 Page 8 *Tower of Terror - Zesty Cool: Regular Quests 2014 Page 9 Schooling Around Depends on *Freeze Tag Fun Axes: 0 Back to School *Build a School House. **Purchase a School House from the Market under Buildings. (1x) Seal the Deal Depends on *Pining Away Axes: 0 Seal the Deal *Purchase a Luxury Snow Cottage! **Purchase Luxe Snow Cottage in Market under Houses. (1x) Secret Recipe Depends on *Bistro Supplies Axes: 0 Butterfly House *Let us build zem a house to live in, no? **Purchase Butterfly Home in Market under Houses. (1x) Security Check Depends on *Welcome Wagon Axes: 4 Watchful Eye *Build a Watch Tower to keep an eye out for Creepies. **Purchase a Watch Tower in the Market under Buildings. Call Me Mr. Smith *Build a Smithy. **Purchase Smithy in Market under Buildings. Silken Splendor Depends on *Creepy Hotel Axes: 8 Thriller Stroll *Place a Dark Park in the Village. **Purchase Dark Park from Market under Buildings. (1x) Ski Vacation! Depends on *Luck and Discovery Axes: 7 Snow Time! *Build a Snowball Pit to play in! **Purchase Snowball Pit in Market under Town Building. (1x) Sky Bridge Overhead Depends on *Dancing Shoes Axes: 6 Curiosity Cap *Have a Clay House. **Purchase Clay House in Market under Houses. Collective Wisdom *Purchase Masonry in Market under Buildings. Sling It Depends on *Banner Day Axes: 0 Pitting It Up *Plant a Cherry Trees. **Purchase Cherry Tree in Market under Trees. Friendly Fire *Have a Tree House. **Purchase a Tree House in Market under Houses. Sloth Shack Depends on *Level Up Axes: 0 Sloth Shack *Let's build them a quiet house where they can relax! **Buy the Sloth Shack in the Marketplace! Snow Sentries Depends on *Poke About Axes: 10 Winterland Hall *Let's build a Winterland Hall. **Purchase a Winterland Hall in Market under Town Building. Snug as a Bug Depends on *Perk Perk Percolate Axes: 0 Snug as a Bug *Have a Rug Store. **Purchase Rug Store in Market under Buildings. Souffle Dreams Depends on *Karate Chop Axes: 0 Souffle Dreams *Have a Painting Studio to engage young minds. **Purchase Painting Studio in Market under Buildings. Space Style Depends on *Star Map Axes: 0 Space Style *Build a Bell House! **Purchase Bell House in Market under Houses. (1x) Spooky Happenings Depends on *Level Up Axes: 0 The Brighting *Buy Hotel Overwood. **Purchase Hotel Overwood in the Market under Town Buildings. (1x) Echolocation *Purchase the Bat Lair from the Market. **Purchase Bat Lair in the Market under Houses. (1x) Spring Sweets Depends on *Sweet Posies Axes: 8 Easter Shopping *Build an Easter Shop! **Purchase Easter Shop in Market under Town Buildings. (1x) Star Explorer Depends on *Level Up Axes: 3 Kite Flight *Buy Quad Kites! **Purchase Quad Kites from the Market under Buildings. (1x) Stay Sharp Depends on *Release Axes: 0 Stay Sharp *Build a new Smithy. **Purchase Smithy in Market under Buildings. Stick Food Depends on *Collection Work Axes: 0 Stick Food *Build a Kebab Stand. **Buy a Kebab Stand from the Market under Buildings. (1x) Stone Plates and Cheese Wheels Depends on *Level Up Axes: 0 Seashells Down *Purchase the Abalone House from the Market. **Purchase Abalone House in the Market under Houses. (1x) The Wheel Deal *Buy a Cheese Shop. **Purchase Cheese Shop in the Market under Town Buildings. (1x)